This invention relates to novel prostane derivatives and processes for the preparation thereof.
It is known that the physiological effects of the prostaglandins in the mammalian organism as well as in vitro are only of a brief duration, since they are rapidly converted into a plurality of pharmacologically inactive metabolic products. It is furthermore known that the natural prostaglandins per se do not possess any biological specificity, which is necessary for a medicinal agent.
It is, therefore, desirable to develop prostaglandin analogs having a spectrum of activity comparable to the natural prostaglandins and to make structural changes by which the duration and selectivity of the effectiveness are increased.
It has now been found that prostan-1-ol esters exhibit surprisingly an excellent specificity of activity and a longer duration of effectiveness than natural prostaglandins. Thus, the compounds of the present invention show, for example, a very good effect on the uterus, while the intestinal musculature and the vascular musculature remain practically unaffected.